


Tighter

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Kink Exploration, M/M, extension of that SCENE, mild choking, some smut to ease the wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Nico discovers that his boyfriend has a choking kink and is a little more than excited to explore.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the scraps Grey’s Anatomy oh yea yum yum so satisfied inspiration should last for months…...not.

Nico wanted to stay in this cramped room with the warm weight of his boyfriend sitting on his lap but the responsible part of him was telling him to get some control and tell his boyfriend to go do his rounds.

But that pout was absolutely precious.

He smiled endearingly as the intern continued his rant,“They are so mean, Nico why can’t I just stay here?”

“Because the world needs Dr. Levi Schmitt to save people. And you being here only does good for one person and that's me.”

Levi rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly at the all too pleased look on his boyfriend’s face. Sometimes he wondered if Nico was actual dork in their relationship.

He closed his eyes enjoying the moment. He needed this. There had lately been so much hostility among his co-workers and to simply see the handsome,friendly face of Nico was enough to ease his nerves. He couldn’t wait for his day off. Just him and Nico. He smiled blissfully at the thought of waking up late with the taller man’s arms around his waist.

Nico’s hand had gone to cradling Levi’s beautiful face just to gaze at it for a few more seconds before it slowly slipped down to rest at the base of his throat. Nico traced the outline of the younger doctor’s Adam’s apple before his fingers rubbed the soft skin, skimming the light stubble with his blunt nails. Levi sat back on Nico’s lap, his face flushed at the goosebumps that followed every hot touch Nico left. He shivered at the thought of Nico’s strong hand around his throat-

His eyes shot open at the thought- _where had that come from_.

Nico’s eyes wandered to where his hand lingered, his breathing was shallow at the thought of his fingers tightening around the delicate skin. What precious sounds would Levi make if he-

He paused his movements, his eyes whipping up to meet Levi’s gaze. God what if Levi didn’t find this as hot as he did. He opened his mouth, carefully retracting his hand when he heard-

A soft , _“Do it.”_

He was taken out of his stupor at the breathy sound of Levi’s voice.

Nico saw darkened hazel eyes staring down at him, his neck raised as if presenting it to him.

His hand looked larger as it's fingers began to gently curl around the pale column. His lips parted in a soft moan at Levi’s high-pitched whines as he rocked his hips against Nico’s lap.

Nico could feel the tremors from Levi’s body as he tightened his hold by a fraction.

_“Tight-tighter-”_

Nico’s eyes whipped to Levi’s who’s eyes were fluttering at the slight pressure.

He gently brought Levi down to his eye level, his hand leaving Levi’s neck so it could rest on his jaw instead. Nico brought their temples together, their warm breathes intertwining as they breathed one another in.

Levi shivered at the deep sound of Nico voice as he said, “This is something obviously new and exciting but I really want to explore this when we are not in a rush. Safely and comfortably in our home.”

‘Our home?’

Levi was internally processing everything that had just happened but those two words brought him back to earth.He cleared his throat, nodding slowly as he was brought back down from cloud 9.

“Sure-sure yeah that was, Levi ran a hand through his hair, - that was something new.”

Nico smiled softly, taking Levi by the chin before pressing a closed mouth kiss against Levi lush bottom lip. “Babe I don’t want to get you in trouble. So it gives me so much pain like- so, so, so much pain to let you go and do your rounds.”

Levi lifted an eyebrow looking at how flushed his boyfriend was sprawled on the couch. He smiled at the firm pat Nico gave his flank as he started to get off.

“Fine. But don’t have to much fun without me.”

He ran his palm down his boyfriend bulge, smirking at the strangled gasp that came from the usually poised doctor.

“Oh you- I can’t wait for-”

Levi interjected as he leaned against the door his white coat hanging on half of his body.  
“For dessert? Me neither babe.”

With a way to cheesy wink that got a laugh from the semi-frazzled doctor he left, seeing the group of interns walking in a herd following Deluca.

He smoothed the collar around his neck, his fingers pausing at the soft skin that Nico had gripped not moments ago. He ducked his head as a couple of doctors and nurses passed by, as if they could read his mind. All the thoughts that were going through his mind, he couldn’t wait for this day to pass. He would endure the crap his fellow interns would throw at him, Nico would help make things better.

They would meet at Joe’s Bar and later well they would continue to explore.

He jumped at the warm hand at his collar, tugging at the collar as if fixing some non existent wrinkles.

A low voice sounded, “You better get going don’t want you to be late for tonight.”

Nico tenderly gripped his hand before heading toward the opposite direction. The young orthopedic surgeon looked over his shoulder only to find a stunned, intern.

He couldn’t wait for the day to be over either.

x.


End file.
